The data rate of the transmission/reception of signals inside and outside a device intended for a communication backbone or an information processing device such a server can be high. Reception circuits in transmitter-receivers include a synchronous type where sampling is performed in synchronization with the phase of input data and an asynchronous type where sampling is performed out of synchronization with the phase of input data. In an asynchronous type reception circuit, reception data is generated based on sampled data using interpolation.
A related technique is disclosed in “Tina Tahmoureszadeh, Siamak Sarvan, Ali Sheikholeslami, Hirotaka Tamura, Yasumoto Tomita, Masaya Kibune “A Combined Anti-Aliasing Filter and 2-tap FFE in 65-nm CMOS for 2× Blind 2-10 Gb/s ADC-Based Receivers” or the like.